There are several flaws that are common among tennis players, particularly those players just learning the game. Many of these flaws occur in the swing or stroke of a player, due in part to that player having improper positioning and/or movement of the wrist and/or racket. This can occur during a forehand ground stroke, a two-handed backhand stroke, one-handed backhand stroke, or a volley, for example.
For a forehand ground stroke, the recommended wrist position has the wrist cocked or laid-back throughout the impact/contact position and throughout the forehand stroke. Many recreational players incorrectly snap their wrist forward, this forward movement of the wrist and corresponding decrease in angle being called “flexion.” The palm of the hand typically is moved toward the front of the forearm (palmar surface of the forearm), resulting in an undesired movement in the forehand ground stroke that often is difficult for players to eliminate. Too much movement of the wrist at impact, or an improper wrist angle at impact, can adversely affect the control, power, and accuracy of a player, and eventually can affect that player's success and enjoyment of the game.
A similar problem exists for a two-handed backhand ground stroke, particularly for the non-dominant hand. A flexion of the non-dominant hand can occur, as well as an improper setting of the wrist angle of that non-dominant hand. These flaws can again impact the control, power, and accuracy of a player.
Other common flaws occur during volley. A volley is defined as a shot that is hit prior to the ball bouncing, and typically is hit close to the net. Usually a much shorter stroke should be employed, and the ball is hit with the racket titled upwards. Many players incorrectly drop their racket head during the volley stroke and employ too much wrist movement during the stroke. Good volley technique usually implies that the player keeps the racket tilted diagonally upwards, with the racket tip pointing away from the player (and slightly upward). It is common that players use too much wrist movement during the stroke. Many players also incorrectly drop their racket by moving their wrist downward during the volley stroke.
A number of different training aids have been presented in the prior art to attempt to correct for some of these problems. There are a number of deficiencies with these devices, however, which have prevented their widespread acceptance and use. For example, many of these devices are uncomfortable to wear and can feel unnatural to use. Some of these devices are unnecessarily complicated. Some of these devices do not provide enough guidance as to the proper technique to train or drill with. Another problem is that a user or trainer must purchase several of these training aids to attempt to address these flaws. Some lack the ability to control or guide the hand or wrist while playing, thereby limiting their effectiveness.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a tennis training aid that is operable in multiple usage modes to allow a player to easily, effectively and comfortably practice different types of tennis strokes.